


Warm Water

by sogogibaby



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogogibaby/pseuds/sogogibaby
Summary: Hwasa had always dreamed of seeing a dragon one day. Wheein was... not what she was expecting.





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomoocentralfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/gifts).



> READ THE WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Uhh this was originally a gift fic for the girl crush fic fest so might as well post it now huh :-)
> 
> liiiike i hope it's not too confusing for people who haven't seen game of thrones? I tried my best to explain everything!! but I really wanted to post something, and this was written anyways so lol. 
> 
> for reference:
> 
> khal: king/leader of the dothraki. strongest man in the dothraki tribe.  
> khaleesi: queen of the dothraki  
> iron throne: basically has power of the entire of westeros. wheein & her brother are currently exiled from westeros.
> 
> this was short & quick but i hope the plot went across? If it does okay i'll write a sequel explaining their journey and more about what happens in the past~ but i just wanted to flesh out the wheesa in this fic :) also this is like basically..... the plot of GoT matame
> 
> enjoy!

“I’d let you die if it meant me finally reclaiming the iron throne,” were the words swimming through Wheein’s head as she was pushed towards the Dothraki camp by her older brother in the sweltering heat. 

Wheein may have not had her brother on her side, but she at least had her books. She had read that the Dothraki were a band of nomads famous for their fighting abilities, and their rather… savage tendencies. 

And so, in return for aid from the Dothraki army, Wheein was promised to their Khal—or king—in the Dothraki language, as far as she had read. 

Whether she was promised to be his slave or his queen, though, was still up for debate. 

Upon entering the camp, Wheein observed the Dothraki women dancing to the beat of tribal drums while the Dothraki men watched on, only joining the women to cop a feel or two. Wheein swallowed. It was the most important day of her young life, and although she was supposed to be celebrating with the other women, she felt more that she was at her own funeral march.

When her riding party reached the center of the camp, they bore witness to one of the Dothraki men brutally beheading another while their audience laughed and cheered. Wheein covered her mouth to push back the bile piling up in her throat. 

“You’re here!” The man who had stolen her and her brother away from their home, Dragonstone, sixteen years ago, approached them with a grand smile on his face. Of course Junmyeon would be jubilant, Wheein thought, he was one step closer to being the hand of the king, if her brother got what he wanted. 

Junmyeon led Wheein to stand in front of the Khal for what she could only describe as an… inspection. The man she was to marry grunted out a few words in his mother-tongue and Junmyeon happily translated. “He’s very impressed with you. Consider the marriage a done deal.” 

Wheein tried to resist rolling her eyes. She knew that her embroidered dress sensually outlined her curves—she was actually feeling quite good about herself earlier—but now all she wished for was to be back in her baggy sleeping gown, hidden away from the lustful eyes of the men around her. 

Junmyeon encouraged her to sit next to the Khal, seemingly not noticing her incredibly stiff body language. Now that she was closer to the man, Wheein took her time observing him. He was gigantic. He towered over her even while they were seated, and he had his hair in a braid longer than Wheein’s own loose, blonde hair. 

“The Dothraki only cut their hair when they are defeated in battle.” A raspy, accented voice piped up next to her. Wheein turned towards the sound, surprised to hear a Dothraki accent speaking a language she could understand. Kneeling on the floor beside her, was a stunning woman. “As you can see, the Khal has never been defeated.”

The woman didn’t possess the cheap beauty possessed by Junmyeon’s whores at the estate, but a more elegant, natural essence in the slope of her nose and the feline slant of her eyes. Even in the woman’s slight mannerisms, Wheein could see a grace only achieved with experience. Her thick, black hair cascaded down her chest in waves, and her fox pelt bra left nothing to the imagination. As she stood up, she spoke again. “Excuse my boldness, Khaleesi. My name is Hwasa, and I am to be your translator… guardian… maid. Whatever you need me to be.” 

Wheein was taken aback for a moment before she recovered enough to make a coherent reply. “No need to call me Khaleesi, Hwasa. I am not your queen quite yet. But, how did you come to learn the common tongue? As far as I’ve read, the Dothraki don’t concern themselves with other races..?” She asked. But, before she could be blessed with an answer from the cat-eyed woman, Junmyeon cut her off. 

“Ah, Khaleesi, I see you’ve met Hwasa. You could say… that she’s a wedding gift, from my end. I hope she will prove useful—I was quite surprised that she knew the common tongue when I found her. She’s also a talented fighter, so I trust that you’ll be safe.” Junmyeon gave Hwasa a stern look and she nodded in confirmation. 

Suddenly, three familiar house servants holding a large, detailed, chest flanked behind Junmyeon. “Forgive me Khaleesi, but on such a prosperous day, the gifts cannot simply end there. This is from my pregnant wife, I’ll present her gift to you on her behalf.” 

The servants placed the chest at Wheein’s feet and upon opening it, she found three oval stones of varying colors. 

“Dragon eggs.” Hwasa whispered, eyes shining. Wheein turned towards the translator then back up at Junmyeon.

“Indeed. These stones were found in the Shadow lands beyond Asshai. However, as you know, the last dragon went extinct hundreds of years ago, so these eggs have turned to stone. Nevertheless, given your heritage, my wife believes you should have them. She’s always been fond of you...”

Loads of different emotions washed over Wheein at once. Tears welled up in her eyes as she softly caressed the eggs. They were the last token of her heritage, of her family, and of her previous life. “Send my thanks to her… I’m forever indebted to the both of you. Thank you for shielding us from the chaos all those years ago. And for letting us stay all this time.” 

Junmyeon just nodded and finally turned to walk away. 

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she tried to focus back on the Khal, but he had his hands around another Dothraki woman—his face pushed into her breasts. Wheein rolled her eyes before turning back to admire her dragon eggs. 

Her reverie was only disturbed by Hwasa’s voice.

“Khaleesi, may I touch them?” She asked, voice still full of wonder. Wheein nodded, and watched how Hwasa handled the eggs like they were her own children.

“Do you know much about dragons?” Wheein asked casually. 

“Only what my father told me about them when I was younger. Although… It’s always been my dream to see a dragon. The other servants whisper, you know? Saying that if I wish for it too much, I will be stuck here even when die—waiting to see a dragon.” Hwasa smiled bitterly.

“On the contrary, it’s not bad to have dreams. I’ve only been able to live this long because of my dreams.” Wheein said in a faraway tone, lifting the emerald egg from the case. “Who knows, maybe if we wish it enough, these little guys will come back to life.” Hwasa chucked at Wheein’s words. 

Suddenly, a horn blew in the distance, over the sound of the music and the drums. All of the Dothraki stopped what they were doing and started to scream. Wheein unconsciously grabbed Hwasa’s arm, but her new bodyguard seemed calm despite the racket. Wheein’s face was suddenly pulled to the side by her chin, and her lips smashed against the Khal’s. She was picked up bridal style and taken towards a hut in the middle of the camp. She knew that this could only mean one thing. 

She closed her eyes and let the sound of the screams wash over her. She only let her tears fall when she was thrown on to the bed. 

➶

The next morning, Wheein woke up alone on the bed in the Khal’s tent. “Good morning, Khaleesi.” Hwasa was standing by her side, eyes casted away from her naked figure. “I’ve drawn a bath for you.” 

Wheein winced as she moved from the bed, and her discomfort was only furthered by her current state of undress. 

Hwasa, apparently noticing Wheein’s distress, draped a silk robe around her. She knelt down and tied the belt of the robe as well. The intimacy of the gesture didn’t go unnoticed by either of the two. 

Due to their close proximity, Wheein could smell the scented oils Hwasa must have applied to her skin. The scent of lavender wafted through her nose and she closed her eyes, a feeling of comfort washing over her after hours and hours of pure hell.

“Thank you.” Wheein said softly, her voice cracking between words. Hwasa did not reply. 

Hwasa still held Wheein’s hand as she dipped her feet into the lukewarm water of the tub. Once she was submerged, Hwasa settled behind her and started to rub different oils into her skin. Wheein bunched her knees up to her chest. 

“Cypress will give you confidence.” Hwasa said lowly as she massaged Wheein’s shoulders. Wheein perked up at the sound. 

“Pardon?” 

“These oils are of my personal brewing. Cypress gives you confidence. You’ll need it when you show your face to the Dothraki today.” Hwasa said, and Wheein hummed. 

“Eukalyptus. To... purify your body and heal bruises.” Wheein looked down and examined her body. Hwasa pressed her fingers into a particularly blue bruise on her collarbone and Wheein hissed. The pain was fresh, and she would remember it. Every single touch, every single bruise—she swore she would remember it when she got out of this hell. 

“Rose. To give you the sensuality of a whore, so you can charm the hearts of men.” Wheein cracked a smile. After a stretch of silence, she abruptly turned towards her guardian.

“Hwasa... tell me what you know about dragons.” 

If Hwasa was shocked by Wheein’s sudden change in attitude, she didn’t show it. She just hummed as she continued to wash Wheein’s hair. “Well, my father told me that thousands of years ago, there were two moons. One day, the second moon cracked and thousands of dragons hatched from it.” 

Wheein nodded, obviously not believing the story in it’s full contents. It seemed like a children’s tale. “How do they spit fire, then?” 

“Well, in those days, the sun was three times bigger than it is now. The humans used to suffer, because they couldn’t leave their houses in the day. In exchange for a thick, scaly armor—only built by the humans—the dragons swallowed some of the fire from the big sun.” 

Wheein pursed her lips. “So, men and dragons were friends thousands of years ago?” 

Hwasa nodded. “Yes, Khaleesi. It is known.” 

“...Until my ancestors came around, wanting to enslave the dragons.” Wheein said knowingly. Hwasa abruptly stopped her ministrations. 

“Khaleesi… forgive me, but, you shouldn’t put your family at fault. The Jungs just wanted to be closer to the dragons. The dragons were marvelous creatures, and… well, men cannot resist beautiful things.” Hwasa pushed the wet hair out of Wheein’s face as she explained. 

“It’s our fault that they were no longer marvelous, though. Junmyeon told me that the last dragon was no bigger than a cat.” The blonde said bitterly, turning back away from her guardian. 

Wheein couldn’t help but believe that their conversation was a reflection of her own predicament. If the mightiest creatures could be diminished by enslavement, then what would become of her?

Silence consumed the tent once again as Wheein retreated into her own head. 

➶

That afternoon, Wheein found herself back next to the Khal at the court in the middle of the camp. It seemed like the area became a makeshift throne until the Dothraki set out to move again. 

Hwasa was by Wheein’s side, and three men of the Khal’s council sat in front of them. The men were laughing jovially alongside the Khal. Unable to understand the jests they were sharing, Wheein just smiled and nodded along.

As the men laughed, Wheein noticed that they kept glancing towards her. The Khal would turn towards her too, with a dark look that put her at unease. After a while of smiling like an idiot at men who looked more like they were laughing at her than with the Khal, she turned towards her guard. 

Wheein was surprised to find that Hwasa’s hands were in tight fists, fingers a shade of white. Her lips were pursed and her green eyes were dull and hard. Noticing that her Khaleesi was staring at her, she tried to soften her expression.

Wheein’s brows furrowed, realizing that something was deeply wrong with whatever conversation the Khal was having with his council. 

Seemingly unable to bear the Khal’s words any longer, Hwasa stepped out in front of the Khaleesi. She lashed out in the Dothraki language at the men on the floor and their gazes turned spiteful. The Khal stood up from his makeshift throne, intending to intimidate, but she moved to Wheein’s defense. Hwasa hissed once more at the Khal, who backed down and seemed to be acquiesced. 

“Khaleesi, let’s go.” She harshly gripped Wheein’s hand and took her from the court into an empty tent. She sat Wheein down on the bed and started to pace back and forth restlessly. 

“Hwasa, calm down. What’s wrong?” 

“You need to learn the Dothraki language. It’s not fair that they can say whatever they want around you and you are left defenseless to their words. Those horrible, terrible things… No amount of oils can save you from them.”

Wheein smiled bitterly. “So that’s what it was…” she grabbed her companion’s hand to still her. “Stop pacing, it’s fine—”

“It’s not fine—” Hwasa tried to cut her off, but Wheein insisted. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before! Just…” she sighed. “Thank you for helping me, but please, don’t do it again. The Khal is not above killing you. No matter what they say, promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” Wheein took both of Hwasa’s hands in her own. “I won’t let you die because of me.”

Despite Wheein’s plea, Hwasa’s expression was still solemn. “I’ve been in your position before… As long as you’re in the dark, you’re not safe.”

Wheein cocked her head to the side at the odd comment. She wanted to ask Hwasa what she meant by ‘being in her position,’ but she knew now was not the time. “You’re right. I need to learn the Dothraki language so that I can defend myself. Come here.” Wheein pulled on Hwasa’s hands until they were both settled on the furs, hands clasped together. 

“Teach me.” she whispered as she searched Hwasa’s conflicted eyes. Hwasa drew small circles on Wheein’s hands for a moment before nodding shakily. 

Wheein slowly brought Hwasa’s hands to her lips. “Thank you.” 

➶  
Wheein had read that the Dothraki were nomadic creatures but she had never known how awful riding on horseback all day would be. The constant trotting of the horse caused her back to be sore beyond belief, and the sun that was beating down on them was no help, either. Perhaps the dragons should have swallowed the entire sun to rid her of her misery.

That morning, the Khal had presented her with a white steed; one with a mane that matched the frosty color of her own hair. Despite everything that had happened in the fortnight she had been at the camp, at least this one thing had brought a smile to her lips. 

“Everything hurts.” Wheein pouted, but Hwasa only chuckled and repeated her words back to her in Dothraki.

“I’m starving.” Once again, Hwasa repeated it back to her. “You’re not very good company, you know. You’ve just been repeating everything I’ve been saying.”

“You asked for it, last night.” Hwasa smiled up at her from where she was walking beside Wheein’s horse. Wheein could only blush at Hwasa’s more than suggestive words. 

“I-I did not ask for anything, mind you. You offered!” That did not sound any better. Wheein thought as she groaned. Hwasa laughed jovially, her nose scrunching up as she showed off her boxy smile. 

At the sound of the commotion, Wheein’s brother turned around to glare at the two. His blue, steely gaze sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn’t understand why he seemed so angry. Everything seemed to be going well enough, and although it was only slightly, Wheein was adjusting to her new life.

When they had finally arrived, Hwasa graciously helped Wheein off her horse. But, before she could bask in the feeling of being off of that wretched horse, her brother stormed up to her. 

Wheein’s brother, Sehun Jung, had the same long platinum hair that Wheein did. His stone cold eyes were the same shocking blue, too, truly showing their blood resemblance. Her brother’s eyebrows always seemed to be furrowed, though, as they were now. 

When he approached, he harshly grabbed Wheein’s arm and dragged her away from a helpless Hwasa. When they reached a secluded area, Sehun pushed Wheein up against a tree. 

“Do you even want to go home?” Sehun snarled harshly. Wheein had no idea what she had done to deserve this treatment so suddenly, but her brother had never really been good to her even before she had become the queen of the Dothraki. 

“What are you talking about,” she gritted out. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked in order to get us back to Westeros!”

“Ever since we’ve gotten here you haven’t even spent a minute with the Khal. Was he not satisfied with you? Is that it? Are you so worthless?” Sehun questioned as he grabbed her chin in a bruising grip. 

Wheein tried to claw him off but it was to no avail. “He hasn’t once heeded my council about when we are going to lead the attack on King’s Landing and I can only see fault in you! Their terms were a queen in exchange for an army and they are not delivering because you are so pathetic that you can’t even please one man.” He continued mercilessly. 

Wheein had no answer to his questions because yes; it was true that the Khal had not approached her sexually since their first night together. She had been spending so much of her time learning Dothraki with Hwasa that she had completely forgotten her objective. They needed to go home, her people were counting on them to reclaim the Iron Throne and rule over Westeros just as their ancestors had all those years ago. 

At his sister’s silence, Sehun threw her limp body to the ground. “Fix it.” He spat before turning and marching back to the camp. 

Once he was gone, she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She had been naive to think that she had time to ‘adjust’ to her new life. She realized now that she was just running away from her real problems. She had to confront her… husband, as weird as it was to call him so. But how? 

Her eyes turned fuzzy as tears continued to spill out from them. Look at me, the grand old Khaleesi, lying on the floor pathetically. As much as she tried to get up, her legs seemed to have given up on her. She finally crawled over to the tree and rested against it, trying hard to calm herself. The Khal would surely never take her seriously if she was found crying on the ground. 

What must have been minutes felt like hours to Wheein as she stayed under the shade of the tree, eyes gazing off into the distance. Plans formed in her head as tears dried on her cheeks. She barely heard her name being called frantically in the distance.

When Hwasa finally found her little queen sitting under a tree several yards from the Dothraki camp, she collapsed in front of her and held her to her chest tightly. Relief washed over her as she held Wheein in her arms. As soon as Wheein’s brother had taken her, she felt that something bad would happen, but she didn’t trust that Wheein’s own brother would have the power to hurt her so badly.

“I’m sorry that I came so late.” Hwasa breathed into Wheein’s hair, but the Khaleesi remained unresponsive. 

➶

When Wheein came to, she was sitting on the furs of her bed in a large tent. It took her a few moments to reorient herself and realize that she was still in this circle of hell. Hwasa was at her feet, undoing Wheein’s shoes.

“Mmmh…”

“Are you back? Khaleesi are you okay?” Hwasa waved her hand in front of Wheein’s face to check her awareness and Wheein’s own hand shot out to stop it.

“I’m fine…” Wheein mumbled before letting go of Hwasa’s hand. Hwasa sighed and finished removing Wheein’s shoes. 

“You are clearly not fine. You were in some sort of trance…” Hwasa trailed off, unsure what to make of the situation. 

Wheein stayed silent and just stared into Hwasa’s worried eyes for a moment. “Why are you doing this?” she asked her guardian.

“What do you mean?” 

“You are going far and beyond what a servant should be doing. I’m nothing, and all the Dothraki despise me, my own brother despises me. What do you want? Why are you being so kind to me?” Wheein asked in a small voice. Whatever trust she had in the world was being broken again and again to the point that she didn’t think she deserved anyone’s kindness anymore. Maybe Sehun was right. 

“Junmyeon asked me to protect you.” Hwasa answered coldly. Wheein felt betrayal bubble up in her stomach at the stoic answer; it was clear that although the two had been spending so much time together, it didn’t mean much to the other. Wheein was being a burden. Of course, Wheein thought. She didn’t sign up to be my emotional scratching post.

“Leave me.” Wheein announced sternly as she pushed Hwasa away. Her push was soft; she didn’t have the strength push the one person she had put her trust in away, but she had to. She could feel herself slowly growing attached, when she should have been being more attentive to the Khal. Any friendship she thought she had with the translator had obviously been fruitless. 

Hwasa seemed surprised by Wheein’s sudden cold tone. Her eyes lifted to meet with the Queen’s. “You need my protection right now, Khaleesi. A knight always keeps her vows. I will never back down from an oath.”

Wheein’s mouth fell open in shock. If she was a knight - how could she had ended up here? As a slave? 

“What are you saying?”

Hwasa sighed once again before kneeling properly in front of Wheein. She took Wheein’s hand in her own and began to speak. “I was travelling to the Slave Bay with my lord when we were ambushed by a Dothraki scout. We were captured. I was still a squire, and knowing that we were probably not going to make it… my lord knighted me. I may just be a knight in name, but I will always stick to my principles and protect you. I swore to Junmyeon and his wife. I owe them quite a debt for freeing me.”

“So… you are from my country.” Wheein whispered. 

“If Dorne is still part of Westeros, yes, I am.” Hwasa smiled and cupped Wheein’s cheek. “Please don’t deny me. Let me protect you. I can’t see you suffer, I remember being like you, at the mercy of these men. Regardless of what you may think, I care about you.”

Wheein nodded slowly. Her trust in the woman in front of her was on the mend, but she couldn’t be completely sure what she was going to ask her would fly with the knight. “I-I need something from you.” she said slowly.

“Anything.”

“I need you to teach me how I can… please the Khal.” Hwasa’s smile faltered. 

“What?” The knight asked incredulously. 

“Please, you know these men, I’ve seen you scold them and get away with your head intact. The only way I can get back to Westeros is if I please the Khal and we need the Dothraki army…” Wheein explained, but Hwasa still seemed conflicted. “Please. Don’t you want to go home too?” 

With Wheein’s small plead, Hwasa gave in. The knight stood and left a small kiss on her queen’s forehead. “Anything for you, Khaleesi.”

Suddenly, Wheein’s found herself with her head laid back on the bed as Hwasa hovered over her. Her eyes widened. “Now?” 

Hwasa just chuckled and collapsed beside her. “Sleep now, Khaleesi. You need the rest. I’ll be right here.” 

➶

When Wheein woke up, Hwasa was in fact not ‘right there’ with her. She woke up to an empty bed and sleepily looked around for her knight’s strong figure. Wheein finally spotted her kneeling on the floor, with her back to her, on the opposite side of the tent.

“What are you doing?” she mumbled curiously. 

Hwasa turned, revealing the match in her hand and the trunk in front of her. “The others brought the dragon eggs in. I thought maybe… well, I read before that they need intense heat to hatch so I…”

“Lit candles?” Wheein laughed, and Hwasa smiled sheepishly. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked as she came back to the bed. 

Wheein nodded sluggishly, but she snapped right out of it when Hwasa slipped right into her lap, setting her knees on either side of Wheein’s thighs. “What are you doing?”

“You asked for it, last night.” Hwasa smirked, and Wheein blushed once again.

“S-so you’re going to teach me?” Wheein said, tentatively placing her hands on Hwasa’s hips.

Hwasa placed her own hands over Wheein’s and nodded. After a beat of silence, she bent down to whisper in her queen’s ear. “Lie down and let me show you how to feel good.”

Wheein rested her head back on the bed and Hwasa removed Wheein’s hands from her hips to intertwine their fingers. “You’re beautiful… The Khal is a fool to ignore you.” Wheein blushed before looking away.

“I’m not sure the Khal would like me to be on top…” Wheein grumbled under her breath. 

“You will make him like it. Trust me.” Hwasa said as she ground her hips down against Wheein’s crotch. And she did. She found that she trusted the woman on top of her. Wheein squeezed their intertwined hands tighter and Hwasa smirked. 

“Look at me.” Hwasa pulled Wheein’s face up towards her as she continued to grind. “Lust shows itself through the eyes.” Wheein bit her lip and nodded slightly.

Hwasa followed the movement of Wheein’s lips for a moment before leaning down. Her lips hovered over Wheein’s, but there was still a hair's breadth in between them. 

When Hwasa’s nose brushed lightly against Wheein’s, the blonde held her breath. Several emotions crossed through Hwasa’s eyes in one moment, hesitation, confusion, and something deeper, before she finally leaned in to cage Wheein’s lower lip in her own. 

Wheein let out a small gasp, but let the kiss continue. It felt like everything was finally falling into place. Hwasa let go of Wheein’s hands to cup her cheeks softly, and took the opportunity to lick her way into Wheein’s hot mouth. 

The kiss was perfect, but Wheein was still completely frozen. Hwasa growled under her breath, and pecked Wheein’s lips once before rising up. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing? Did I do something?” Wheein asked as she sat up, Hwasa still in her lap. Hwasa tilted her head. 

“Have you never kissed before?” Hwasa asked softly. Wheein blushed and looked away. Her silence was all the answer the knight needed. She cupped Wheein’s cheek and drew her in slowly. “It’s okay, I’ll show you.” Hwasa slotted her lips back over Wheein’s; the feeling was addicting, and even if Wheein had refused to continue, Hwasa wasn’t sure that she could stop. 

“Move,” Hwasa whispered against Wheein’s lips. Wheein tilted her head to the side softly and Hwasa pressed in harder. The Knight couldn’t help but moan into Wheein’s mouth as they came together in a perfect, yet inexperienced, harmony. 

When they came apart, Hwasa rested her forehead against Wheein’s for a moment as they both caught their breath. “How do you feel?” The brunette asked softly.

Wheein was a vision, sweat slowly trailing down her neck, face flushed, panting slowly. “Do I really need to answer that?” Hwasa just chuckled in response. Wheein shivered. “Your voice is really so deep…” 

“Oh? You like it?” Hwasa dipped back down and started to whisper in Dothraki just to tease the blonde. Laughter resounded through the tent as she leaned back up. Hwasa just admired the girl under her for a moment before biting her lip and getting off. “That was your first lesson. I’ll see you in the morning, Khaleesi.”

➶

The temptation only got worse from then on; pinning Wheein against the cloth walls, on the floor, in the bathtub. Neither knew how it had gotten so far but Hwasa could not stop. Whenever she saw pink creep into Wheein’s cheeks she couldn’t help but cup them and bring her in for a kiss. Wheein had become an expert at the deed, and a little voice at the back of Hwasa’s mind always reminded her that Wheein was not hers. All of it was for someone else. 

At first, Hwasa thought she just had to babysit some brat in order to get her freedom; fine, she could do that. But when she had laid eyes on the girl, on how powerless, yet stunningly beautiful she was, she couldn’t get her out of her head. The instinct to protect washed over her and she vowed then that she would serve at the hands and feet of her new queen. She now finally understood the undying trust and love her previous Knight knight had for his own lord, the inexplicable want to protect your kin; your home. 

Wheein was so small, but she had so much fire in her eyes. She was ready to be a queen, whether she knew it or not. The Dothraki hated newcomers, but none of them had acted upon on their hatred towards the Khaleesi. Even the Khal himself had not taken a second queen - once the heart ceremony had taken place. 

Wheein was tasked to eat the entire heart of a horse. The entire hoard watched as she took bite after bite. Something stirred in Hwasa at that moment, watching the fire in Wheein’s eyes, the blood dripping down her naked body. Wheein had the determination to get back home; Hwasa knew that the younger would do anything to achieve her goal. 

Hwasa’s goal had been so clear from the beginning; get free, and get home. Wheein was her ticket back but she wasn’t so sure anymore. It was like a rock being thrown in her future, the ripples were endless and she didn’t know where she stood anymore. Once they got to Westeros, her objective would be complete and they would have to part ways. 

Hwasa watched the dragon eggs in front of her as they roasted on hot coals. She knew that her efforts to hatch them were fruitless but she couldn’t give up. The emerald egg seemed to shine when in the heat, so she couldn’t just let them be. They seemed so... alive. In a daze, she reached out for the egg, but as soon as her hand made contact, she yelped. Red burns decorated her palm and her fingers prickled with angry blisters. 

She leaned back on her haunches and buried her head into her knees. She had bargained for freedom; but was trapped once again. 

➶

When Wheein returned to the tent later that night, she was pushed up against the wall. Lips were on her neck almost immediately, and the bruises that were still sensitive from the night before were soothed by Hwasa’s lips. Wheein knew that the Khal enjoyed her company - Hwasa had taught her way more than she was asked - but she couldn’t bring herself to end their little… arrangement. Sometimes when Hwasa was teaching Wheein how to make love, there was something in her eyes that she couldn’t decipher. The tenderness, the soft touches, and the feeling when her fingers entered her couldn’t be matched by any other. 

There was a sense of desperation in Hwasa’s movements that night, and Wheein lightly tugged Hwasa away from her neck. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful tonight.” Hwasa said curtly before going back to Wheein’s collar. 

Wheein knew that wasn’t an answer. It wasn’t supposed to be, but when she looked into those green eyes, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Wheein rested her head back on the tent and let Hwasa have her way with her, letting her leave marks on her bruises. 

When Hwasa moved to cup her breasts, the flap of the tent suddenly opened. Wheein’s eyes snapped open when she saw her brother enter with a few Dothraki men in tow. Hwasa immediately got off of Wheein and took a defensive stance. Her sword was discarded on the other side of the room, but she wouldn’t hesitate to enter hand-to-hand combat if need be. 

Sehun spit on the floor of the tent and snarled. “How fucking dare you. The Khal knows of your little midnight escapades and he is not happy.” He attempted to stride in Wheein’s direction, but Hwasa was quick to stop him.

“Don’t touch her.”

Sehun just pushed against the knight’s hold in retaliation. “You don’t understand. We will never get back to Westeros because you,” he spat harshly, “seduced my sister. The Khal knows; he has his little spies everywhere. I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t realize it was to this extent. I knew Junmyeon was a fool. He will never become the hand to the crown.”

At the mention of Junmyeon, Hwasa’s eyes flashed. In a fit of anger, she pushed the lanky boy onto the floor. “Weak. You could have never become king!” While her attention was on the bumbling weakling in front of her, Wheein let out a scream. 

Two of the Dothraki men that Sehun had brought with him ceased her by the arms and tore the tent open to escort her out. Hwasa turned to come to her aid, but was restrained by a huge man. After a moment of struggling, she realized the Khal himself was holding her hands behind her back. “You did this? You betrayed your own sister like this?” Hwasa asked Sehun desperately. He was the only one who could stop this now.

“She’s no sister of mine. If killing her brings me an army, so be it. If she can’t do her job, I will.” Sehun smirked from the ground as he watched Hwasa scream. The Khal pulled her by the hair out into the night, not even sparing Sehun a glance. 

A large pyre had been lit in the middle of the camp and the Dothraki were screaming like they had the first evening Wheein had arrived. Some were spitting and others directing vile words--that she now understood--at her as the men pushed her towards the blazing fire. She noticed a few of the Dothraki women throwing large chests into the fire as well - only realizing that they were her own belongings when she saw the gilded case that held her dragon eggs being thrown in as well. 

The men tied Wheein to a post and she screamed as she struggled. In the distance, she could see Hwasa being forced to watch her. The Khal was deliberately holding Hwasa’s chin in place as the flames danced in her eyes. Blood curling, helpless screams spilled out of the knight’s mouth as she watched the fire inch closer and closer to Wheein’s body. 

Wheein couldn’t comprehend what has happening, the night had been going so perfectly just minutes ago. She couldn’t bare to see Hwasa in that state; being held down like a feral animal. Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed. “Why! Why are you doing this?”

“You think you could betray me and lie with this whore? I am the Khal of the Dothraki, and you are but one of the many queens I will have. Your time is over.” Wheein resented the fact that she could understand every word he was saying. Memories of her time learning Dothraki flashed across her eyes as the flames finally licked her ankles. She couldn’t tell if she was hearing Hwasa’s screams or her own, or the celebration music of the Dothraki, but soon enough, everything became deathly silent. 

➶

By the time the morning came, everything was silent. It was an odd happening in a Dothraki camp, but there was a certain tension in the air as they watched the long haired ex-slave tied to a pole in front of the execution pyre, cry out for her lover. 

Hwasa had not stopped screaming the entire knight, to the point where she was on her knees, begging for the men to send her into the fire as well. 

When the sun had arisen from its resting place on the horizon, the fire finally went out. All that was left were the clumps of ash that used to be beauty, grace, confidence, and everything Hwasa had ever loved. 

When she watched the last of the fire die out, she finally went silent, a trance taking over her as she watched the blackened area where her love used to be. She knew she had been stupid to pursue what could never been hers but this punishment was a fate worse than death. 

In the distance, she heard the squawking of birds. The sound was relentless, and after all that she had been through, she didn’t have the strength to scare them away from her lover’s ashes. She was only proved right when a figure rose from the ashes; although, it was alike no animal she had ever seen before. It was as dark as night and had four heads of a snake. Her bleary eyes widened when she realized the animal had the body of a woman - but it was a body she recognized. One she would recognize anywhere. 

“Khaleesi?” Hwasa whispered out brokenly. There was no change in expression on the woman who resembled her lover so perfectly - but the bird like head on the creature squawked and spread its wings. 

Then she realized - it wasn’t just one creature - it was indeed her beloved with three dragons on her shoulders. 

“Hwasa,” Wheein called out as she ran towards the woman on the floor. Wheein encircled Hwasa in a hug and the dragons nipped at Hwasa’s bare skin. 

The knight could form no words as she looked at the sight before her. Her lover, covered in ashes with three baby dragons on her shoulders, was looking at her like she was the last woman in all the lands. 

“Wheein… are those what I think…?” Right at that moment, as if affirming Hwasa’s question, the dragon coughed up some smoke.   
“I-I don’t know what’s happening right now, but I think… I think these are…” 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here, and I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. I don’t know how or when it happened, but I-you can’t leave me!” Hwasa cried out. She couldn’t keep the tears in any longer as the shock started to subside. 

Wheein held the knight closer to her chest. “I think… I love you too. Hwasa. Come on, we have to get out of this place. Together.”

Just then, there was a scream and a Dothraki woman passing by dropped her jar of water. More Dothraki turned towards the scene and the whole camp seemed to still, until the Dothraki priest got to his knees in front of Wheein.

Following in his example, the rest of the Dothraki fell to their knees, and started to call out for their forgiveness. The return of the dragons could only mean one thing; a revolution was coming.

Wheein looked down at where Hwasa was still chained to the ground, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i swear i didn't mean to do sehun this wrong i love him :( 
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYG3iIcZOkw


End file.
